My Personal Servant
by LordryuTJ
Summary: While in control of Ponyville, Trixie gives the unhappy Spike a punishment after several counts of him disobeying her. Rated M for a lemony scene.


**My Personal Servant**

**My first My Little Pony-centric fanfiction (considering the previous works with MLP are crossovers), taking place during the Season 3 episode **_**Magic Duel**_**. In said episode, as you may know, the "Great and Powerful" Trixie returned and defeated Twilight Sparkle with her new devilish powers in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville. We saw a bit of what Trixie did to Ponyville after trapping the mayor and taking control, but none of it involved Twilight's assistant Spike. I wonder what happened between those two...**

**Rated M. Contains sexual content, and a couple of instances of swearing and/or abuse.**

**I do not own **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_**. It belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, and was the idea of Lauren Faust as a way to bring back MLP.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Sometimes, life is hell.

It was only a couple of hours after the magician-turned-demon Trixie literally tossed Twilight Sparkle out of Ponyville, which was already turned over to Trixie after the duel. And if you thought it was pretty terrible, it wasn't... because it was even worse than Atari ET, and that's saying something.

Since Twilight was practically his mother figure, our poor little dragon Spike was alone in Twilight's now-invaded library, and left without somebody to guide him. Well, except maybe one person.

"You! Dragon!"

Ever since Twilight's considerably illegal banishment, Trixie had taken Spike under her wing by force, and always took him wherever she went, even when he didn't want to. The Great and Sinister One made her troubled new assistant watch as Town Hall was repainted and rebuilt in her image, as was the rest of the village, and even see Trixie force his friend Applejack give her an "applesauce facial", up until he bailed off while it happened. **Trust me, if you found out what it was, you'd need a **_**very**_** cold shower.** It was a nightmare for the baby dragon, and it was about to get worse.

As for now, Trixie had managed to return to the library she had taken over after her victory, and considering her overprotectiveness, she was none too happy.

"You think you can just up and leave me and get away with it?" The devilsh unicorn snarled at Spike. "Don't forget; you're _mine_ now. You can't just run away from me unless you want to be damned to spend the rest of your life in ashes!"

"Aah! Uh... it won't happen again?" Spike quickly tried to apologize for his apparent misdeed. However, Trixie was still unpleased with her servant.

"Sorry never cuts it!" The strict unicorn shouted as she slapped Spike across the face harshly, and forced a dog leash collar around his neck, showing that Trixie meant business when it comes to treating an assistant.

Apparently, the amulet around her neck affected her attitude, because she wasn't _this_ abusive the last (and first) time she appeared in Ponyville; she was more of the cocky, show-off kind. She still was, but much, _much_ worse.

"You just keep forcing my hand, don't you?" Trixie continued, still quite mad at the dragon. "Now, let's go!"

Spike was dragged across the floor by the leash that Trixie held with her blazing red magic, as she thought of taking a look around at the progress of Ponyville's forced re-construction.

However, Spike grabbed onto the leash dragging him along by his neck, forcing the blue unicorn to a halt, angering the Great and Powerful further. She fired a warning blast from her horn to Spike's feet, causing him to jump in fright as her choice of intimidation started to work on the poor dragon.

"Bad Spike!" Trixie shouted, treating Spike like a dog as she tried again to bring him along with her on a stroll he did not need, but the dragon was getting quite irritated.

He held a tight grip to the floor, keeping Trixie put. Both of these potential enemies began to disagree with each other like an old married couple, but Trixie was the one who got closer to her breaking point, as she approached her "pet" once again.

"Listen, you scum! You do not want to see me get even more angry, so I suggest you follow me if you want to keep your life, because I am not going to tell you this aga-"

_**SMACK!**_ Trixie felt a sharp pain on her right cheek, as Spike scraped one of his claws across her face in retaliation to her abusive behavior towards him. A trinkle of blood dripped down the unicorn's cheek, as a harsh scratch formed. As Spike realized he may have made the biggest mistake in his life, his eyes widened as he shielded his face away from Trixie, whose surprised expression turned into an evil smirk.

"Ooh, a bad boy, huh?" The abusive unicorn spoke, as she began to back the dragon against a wall in the library. "You know, I don't deal well with people like you. Personally, those who are bad _deserve_ punishment."

With that, Trixie spun Spike around and forced him to bend over using her dark magic. The dragon looked at the small smear of blood on his clawthat came from the hard slap to Trixie's face, and soon began to feel regret for his decisions. **Although it would've been different had he done that **_**before**_** Twilight was given the magic boot.**

Speaking of Trixie, she took a look around at some of the books she stood near her as she kept Spike locked in position. Soon enough, she pulled out a book called _Living With Pain_.

"Hmm. How appropriately named..." The dark magician said to herself as she felt the hard surface of the book's cover.

Spike began to sweat from fear, as he took a bit to realize his punishment. Right when he expected it, the hard book that Trixie had in her magic grasp struck the dragon on the rump, causing him to gasp in pain. Spike bit onto his arm, as the surface of the meaningfully named book met his behind. By the fifth whack, he began to tear up as his butt continued to feel the abuse.

"You should learn to respect who you learn from!" Trixie shouted as she continued to abuse Spike with such cruelty.

The blue unicorn seemed to be enjoying the punishment she brought on Twilight Sparkle's assistant, until she began to listen closer to the moans coming from him. While his butt was stinging from the book spanks, also felt pleasure building up in his body. The heat was pressing him down, and forcing him to stay put.

The spanking Trixie was giving Spike began to slow down to a halt, as she noticed a big, stiff erected penis rising from the scales around the little dragon's nether regions. **Guess he isn't so little.** By the looks of it, the erection seemed to clock at eight inches, which is surprisingly big for a reptilian child like Spike.

To further examine, laid a slap to Spike's behind with her hoof. The baby dragon moaned as his dick rose slightly more. After another one, the Great and Powerful magician saw a small leakage of pre-cum beginning to spill out of Spike's member.

Putting two and two together, Trixie noticed that the punishment she chose for Spike was working in a way that she didn't expect.

"Hmm, getting excited, I see?" The unicorn asked the dragon, amused by the size of the erection she kept her eyes on. Spike nodded, his arousal continuing to increase as slow as a turtle.

Trixie softly felt up and down Spike's shaft, getting attracted to it like moths to a flame. She had never seen such a difference in size between this set of genitals and the person who had them. Warmth engulfed Spike's cock as Trixie continued to rub him down one. With her other front hoof, the boaster began to feel at her wetting pussy, trying to get herself off at the same time as Spike.

The purple dragon's moans began to increase in volume as Trixie began to lick at and kiss his shaft. She wasn't going to let this little beast go easy.

She needed his cock. Now.

Trixie's lips began to reach the tip of Spike's penis, proving her wanting to go oral on the little loyal creature. Soon enough, her mouth started to engulf the head of his dick, as she continued to beat at her sweet spot, feeling hot all over her vag. Spike let out a sharp gasp as Trixie bobbed her head back and forth on his pink rod.

"Mmmm..." The unicorn moaned as her motion began to speed up a bit, resulting in a larger gasp of arousal.

As Trixie began to reach the point of orgasm in her juicy pussy, so did Spike in his member. The sinister equine really wanted to make sure that the both of them came at just the same time, as a way to signify pure bliss in this hot situation.

Spike, wanting the building pressure in his cock to release as soon as possible, grabbed onto Trixie's head and forced her to suck him off faster, to a point that seemed to catch up to the speed of a high-speed motorcycle. Emitting a sharp shriek, Spike finally managed to let his seed shoot down the mouth of Trixie, who was nearly choking on him, due to him practically going into deep-throating mode. Feeling Spike's hot cum pour down into her stomach, Trixie went over her edge and released her juices all over the wooden library floor.

The pony and the dragon both collapsed for a brief moment, panting from exhaustion. As Spike pulled his dick out of Trixie's mouth, dragon gunk was still shooting out of his member, although at a smaller amount, and some of it managed to get on Trixie's face. She managed to get the cum off her face, as she fell onto her back and began gasping for air, after completely swallowing the rest of Spike's juices.

Spike felt relieved that he managed to spray all of his excitement out, and wiped the sweat off his hands. However, there was a shift in the situation when Trixie pulled Spike by the black rope on his dog collar, causing him to fall on top of the horny unicorn.

"Now, fuck Trixie; she commands you!" Trixie, well, commanded, as Spike's was quite close to her pussy. He was surprised that the lusty unicorn wanted to be penetrated.

Still intimidated by Trixie's new-found dark power, Spike took a moment to get his hot, wet erection back up. He wasn't going to disobey her, even if it meant something like this. He began to press the tip of his 8-incher against the magician's sweet vagina, and managed to slip into her easily, as her recent orgasm loosened her quite a bit.

Trixie recoiled, feeling a slight bit of pain due to Spike's abnormally large member, and calmed down briefly with an inhale/exhale pattern, before she no longer felt pain at all. She wrapped her hind legs around Spike's back and nodded, allowing him to begin to thrust his cock deeper into her sweet spot.

Trixie yelped when she felt Spike's member touching her g-spot, before he pulled back out, and slammed back into her with some force. Trixie moaned as the pain was just water under the bridge now, and let the dragon continue pounding her hot spot.

Spike kept his claws gripped onto Trixie's hips as his pace soon began to quicken. His thrusts also became a bit more forceful, as he pushed into the unicorn's pussy much harder and much faster than he ever did before. After several minutes of nothing but poundtown, Spike felt his glistening cock vibrate while inside Trixie, as he approached another orgasm.

"Tr... Trixie?" The dragon groaned out as he continued to pound into her.

"Mmm-hmm?" Trixie let out, looking up into the library's roof.

"I-I'm gonna... I... cum..." Spike let out, about to bust a nut inside the pussy of Trixie, who realized his orgasm was about to blast inside her.

"N-not yet!" Trixie shouted, hoping to keep Spike's explosion of cum at bay.

Trying to reassert her dominance, Trixie kicked her hind legs back...

...and managed to force Spike onto his scaly back, leaving Trixie on top. Almost instantaneously, the "Great and Powerful" new ruler of Ponyville let Spike's rod out of her wet caverns, getting a kinky idea to spice up this hot moment between her and her dragon partner.

She let her dark red magic grab onto Spike's leash, and began to wrap the black leather rope tightly around his wet hard-on, which lowered any chance of an orgasm for him. Spike grunted as the leash refused to let him cum, as Trixie turned away from Spike, while keeping her butt hovering over his cock.

Slowly and carefully, Trixie lowered herself, as she began to sit onto Spike's member, letting her asshole take it in deeper inch by inch, until the entire 8 inches of the dragon's red, swollen cock went inside her ass, along with the part of the leash that was wrapped tightly around his groin.

"Shit!" Spike cursed, as Trixie planted her butt cheeks hard onto his pelvis.** Isn't he a bit too young to be swearing like that?**

Trixie felt warmth from Spike's cock travel into her colon, as she noticed that without the leash keeping him hard, Spike would've came right then. Exactly as planned.

Trixie began to bounce up and down the little dragon's big cock, as the cum was yet to burst out of it. The blue unicorn's booty continued to pop up and down at a slightly quicker than normal pace, as she gyrated her hips.

Spike was practically unable to set himself free from this, as slashing her or blasting her with fire would've made the punishment worse. However, he decided to just sit back, as this hot anal was quite pleasurable for him, despite not being able to blow his load. He began to pump up whenever Trixie did the same, as he grabbed onto her ass with his claws.

"Agh! Watch where you're grabbing, slave!" Trixie grunted, feeling Spike's claws poke into her skin as she continued to bounce on him.

Minutes passed by as Trixie and Spike were still in the same position, and the dragon's load had still not come out yet. Spike prayed to Celestia for hope that Trixie would let him cum at some point, as soon as possible, while still surprised at how much he was enjoying this, leaving himself conflicted.

As the equine gasped for air while being filled with so much pleasure in her butt, she massaged her vagina, feeling another orgasm coming on.

After another minute or so of thrusting into Trixie's rump, Spike decided that he wanted his built-up pleasure to burst out of him _now_. He reached for his cock, as the leather leash was still connected to it. Getting closer and closer, Spike managed to get one of his fingers in between the leather and his scaly member.

After a moment of struggling, the dragon managed to tear down and split the leash in half, setting him free to cum once again.

Spike grabbed onto Trixie's pale bluish tail as he thrusted his cock into her up to the base one last time. His goo splattered out his piss hole, as it filled up the entireity of Trixie's asshole, up to the point where it poured out of her in an instant. At the same time, the feeling of gallons of cum inside her ass drove Trixie over, as she orgasmed at the same time.

"OHHHHHHHH YES!" Trixie screamed as she raised herself off Spike's cock. He was still cumming, as it got all over the cocky antagonist's ass and back, as well as getting some on her tail.

"Ugh, look at the mess you made!" Trixie complained, seeing the cum (mostly Spike's) all over the floor. She slapped Spike on the nose as she went to walk upstairs. "I'm going to have to take a shower to get rid of all of this!" Trixie continued, glaring towards Spike. "You, clean up this mess while I'm busy cleaning myself!"

As the unicorn disappeared from sight while trotting up the stairs, Spike sighed in sadness and went to get a mop, after he was completely able to get up after what the sex took out of him.

After all the hotness that went over him and Trixie, little Spike was sad to have left the blissness of intercourse...

...and re-entered his personal Hell.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Ooh. I hope Trixie never gets a job babysitting with that Alicorn Amulet. She'd be terrible and possibly get arrested for child abuse and/or molestation/rape.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I don't usually do one, but when I do... I do it, okay? And believe me, it was a bit hard to finish with a boner, **_**am I right**_**?**

**Well, see you next time! WE THE BROSKIS!**


End file.
